


We Are Not Alone

by Silvaimagery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out as a plot to get back home and it turned into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immortal33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/gifts).



> So my sister has been having these dreams about Peter and Emmett. My advice, of course, was to put them together but she is adamant that Emmett is not the type to be shipped with another male character, especially not with anyone from Twilight. And while I agree I still wanted to try this, so voila. 
> 
> Dedicated to Immortal33, you might want to sit down for this one ;)
> 
> Lyrics from So Cold by Breaking Benjamin

Summary

_Crowded streets are cleared away one by one_

_Hollow heroes separate as they run ___

__

__Notes_ _

__Set during Season 2 of Teen Wolf. Peter POV._ _

__

__

__I run away._ _

__It was only a matter of time before Derek came after me to kill me again._ _

__But not this time._ _

__I had been given a second chance and I wasn’t going to waste that being stuck in a limbo, not again._ _

__Lydia had been very useful to me, shame that I couldn’t keep using her to my advantage._ _

__She could have tipped the scales my way and I could have been the alpha again, but I suppose that opportunity had passed me._ _

__I didn’t really want to kill Derek; he was after all my favorite nephew._ _

__And my only living relative now that Laura was gone._ _

__Besides, I was too weak now to do anything._ _

__I would have to wait around for a few months at least._ _

__But Derek wouldn’t wait for me to regain my strength before he came after me._ _

__That is to say, unless the hunters and Gerard didn’t catch me first._ _

__I knew I was a wrench in the old man’s plans but I had to help my nephew before I was gone._ _

__It would distract him and give me time to escape._ _

__So I left him everything he needed to know in order to bring down Gerard and the Kanima._ _

__And whatever information he was missing, I’m sure Deaton would step in to help him._ _

__Who knew? Maybe it would bring me back into his good graces._ _

__Maybe once this whole thing with the Argent’s and the Kanima blew over; I could come back and once more be a member of the Hale pack._ _

__But for now there was nothing for me to do here in Beacon Hills._ _

__I had to worry about myself now._ _

__I made my way up towards Washington._ _

__Talia had talked about a pack of shape shifters up in that region._ _

__None of us knew if it was true or not. No one had ever been able to confirm that allegation._ _

__Deaton never spoke about it._ _

__I highly doubted that even he knew if the rumors were true._ _

__I had no choice._ _

__I had to go and search for the answer myself._ _

__If it was true, then maybe they would be willing to help me out._ _

__If not, then the small town of Forks could be a pit stop._ _

__Derek wouldn’t know where to look for me anyways._ _

__He really never paid attention when I told stories to the kids._ _

__Especially not after he got involved with that Argent bitch._ _

__So at least I would be safe from him._ _

__Besides, he had more important things to worry about right now._ _

__It took me a week and a half to get to my destination._ _

__I was so pathetically weak that I had to make frequent stops to rest and eat._ _

__But once I made it Forks, I started feeling safer than I had the whole time I had been running._ _

__I rented a room in the only hotel the town had and I freshened up a bit before going out to get information._ _

__I stopped by a dinner and got some food._ _

__Gossip was always a good source of information; it was almost always based on truth._ _

__I sat on the counter and listened._ _

__At a corner table was the towns Sheriff and his teenage daughter who smelled weird._ _

__I heard the scrape of a chair and I felt someone get near._ _

__“Hello stranger, haven’t seen you around here.”_ _

__I turn to look at the Sheriff._ _

__He looked like a simple man, nothing like the sharp gaze of Sheriff Stilinsky._ _

__I smile._ _

__“Just here on vacation.”_ _

__“Really? Well, thank you for picking our town. You know, there is plenty for you to do around here just stay out of the woods. We’ve been having strange animal sightings and we’re trying to keep our citizens safe.”_ _

__My smile gets wider._ _

__“Will do Sheriff, thank you for that advice. I’ll be sure to stay as far away from the woods as I can.”_ _

__He smiles and nods._ _

__“Well, enjoy your stay in Forks.”_ _

__“I will, thank you.”_ _

__He smiles one last time before going back to his daughter._ _

__I stare at her._ _

__She looks at me before looking away._ _

__That girl knew more than she was letting on._ _

__I smell the air again._ _

__I still couldn’t tell what her scent was mixed with._ _

__Something was familiar but the other unknown scent was too strong._ _

__It threw me._ _

__I finished my coffee and sandwich and I waited for them to leave._ _

__I followed them back to their house._ _

__The unknown scent was much more powerful there._ _

__As far as I could tell, the girl was still human but whomever she invited to the house was not._ _

__What was it with teenagers and the supernatural?_ _

__Here I thought that only the idiot kids of Beacon Hills didn’t know how to stay away from trouble._ _

__Seems that I was wrong._ _

__I waited around for a couple of hours but no one else came so I went back to my room to rest._ _

__The next day I followed the girl to school._ _

__She parked her noisy orange truck and then walked towards a strange looking group of kids._ _

__I smelled the air._ _

__Ah, so I had found the one’s that carried the unknown scent._ _

__Interesting._ _

__I walked back into the woods and searched for these mysterious ‘animals’._ _

__And after a few minutes of wandering in the forest, they find me._ _

__I smile at the young men in front of me._ _

__I take a deep breath and my smile becomes wider._ _

__“Hello.”_ _

__The alpha walks closer to me._ _

__“This land is prohibited to outsiders.”_ _

__“I’m sure it is but you see, I’m not just any outsider. I’m like you. Well, maybe not exactly like you after all you are only a shape shifter. My name is Peter and I am a werewolf.”_ _

__

__“Prove it.” One of the young wolves demands._ _

__I chuckle._ _

__“Paul.” The alpha admonishes._ _

__The alpha looks at me again._ _

__“I have been in an accident and I am weak at the moment. This means that I am at your mercy at the moment. I would greatly appreciate it if you would offer me your hospitality.”_ _

__I allow my eyes to glow blue._ _

__The young one’s shift closer together and they start murmuring to each other._ _

__The alpha nods his head._ _

__“I am Sam, the alpha of this pack. We will speak with the leader of our tribe and ask his permission but I am sure he will let you stay.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You’re so cold; keep your hand in mine_
> 
> _Wise men wonder while strong men die ___

The Quileute tribe was no longer led by a Chief but they still deferred to Billy Black, descendant of Ephraim Black who had once led and ruled over the tribe. 

He was a nice man, willing to listen to what I had to say before speaking with the elders and coming to a decision.

I knew they would allow me to stay.

They would be swayed but the need to know more about me and my kind.

I would have to use this to my advantage in order to stay longer.

I was given a little run down cabin to live in.

I’d have to fix it up, it reminded me too much of the burnt out shell that I had once called my home.

The tribe volunteered to help me fix it up.

I sat down to eat with the pack at their alpha’s home.

Jacob Black seemed the most eager to learn all about me.

I talked with him while he worked on his ugly car.

Now at least, I knew why the young woman had smelled like him.

He talked about her a lot, it got annoying very fast.

“So why aren’t you with her then?”

It reminded me of Scott and Allison.

But at least this one was smart enough not to date a huntress.

“She’s in love with someone else.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, sometimes I think he makes her love him. She is just human and he has his stench to convince her to stay with him.”

“His what?”

He looks at me.

“Oh. They haven’t told you.”

He pulls up another milk crate and sits on it.

He leans towards me and his face is eager.

“The reason why we are shape shifters is because the pale faces invaded our land and once we knew that the wolf was the strongest and could kill them, we started shifting whenever they were too close to our land. The Cullen’s live here in Forks for now. It’s why I changed.”

“So these pale faces-”

“The Cullen’s.”

“-they are some kind of supernatural creature?”

“Yes. They’re bloodsuckers.”

I frown at him.

“Vampires. You have vampires in your town.”

“Yes.”

I laugh.

He frowns at me.

“Show me these pale faces.”

“I can’t. I don’t want to cause trouble for my pack. Sam ordered me to stay away. I always end up getting into a fight with Edward.”

“The vampire that stole your girlfriend.”

“Yes. Although I guess technically she wasn’t my girlfriend.”

“Then just point me in the right direction.”

“They live on the other side of town.”

“Why doesn’t your pack just run them out?”

“We have a treaty with them.”

“Right.”

I shake my head.

This place just got better and better.

Would Gerard love this town.

Vampires and werewolves living in one small town.

I snort.

Jacob leads me outside and he points towards the forest.

“Just walk that way. You can’t miss the stench.”

“I might. They don’t smell the same way to me as they do to you. Although technically we are both wolves, I am a werewolf and you are a shape shifter. I could smell them on her and at her house; I just didn’t know what it was.”

“So what? You can’t smell them?”

“I can. They just don’t stink, at least not in my perspective.”

“That’s weird.”

I pat his shoulder.

I look at him.

“You remind me of my nephew.”

“Thank you?”

I smile.

“He wasn’t mean to lead our pack but he was forced into it.”

“And what does that have to do with me?”

“You are a leader Jacob; you just have to be ready to face it one day. No one else can do it for you.”

I pat his shoulder before walking into the woods.

Time to find myself a bloodsucker.

I walk carefully into the woods and come to a clearing.

I watch the young woman with one of the Cullen’s.

“Hello.” I say stepping out into the clearing.

The Cullen boy stands in front of the girl and snarls at me.

“Is this how you treat every guest?”

“You are not my guest.”

“Not yet.”

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“I am Peter and I am currently staying at the reservation. Your allies were kind enough to give me lodgings.”

“What do you want?”

“That is none of your business.”

“This is our land, we have a treaty with the Quileute’s and we have a right to know when new dogs come to our town.”

I walk closer.

“Now, now. I see no reason for the name calling.”

“Edward.” The girl murmurs.

“You must be Jacob’s girlfriend.”

“My name is Bella and I am Edward’s girlfriend.”

I look at Edward.

He averts his gaze momentarily before glaring at me.

“I see.”

“Leave.” Edward tells me.

“Since we’re going to be neighbors for an undefined amount of time, I thought it would be best if we got to know each other. I hear you bloodsuckers are good at throwing parties.” I smile. “As long as no one gets eaten of course.” I say looking at Bella.

She looks away.

“What we do on our land is none of your business.”

“And what the tribe does on theirs is none of yours young Edward.”

We stare at each other.

“If you would be so kind to show me the way to your house.”

“Never. You stay away from us.”

“Tsk, tsk. Aren’t’ you supposed to have manners?”

He walks towards me.

“Get off our property.”

I place a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugs it off.

“I’ll just find it on my own shall I?”

I walk past him, making sure to push him out of the way with my shoulder.

He grabs my shoulder and I twist his wrist, a snarl coming to my lips.

He shoves me away.

“Edward, stop. Please.” Bella says.

I look at her.

“She’s not all that interesting isn’t she? Why did you pick her? Was it so that Jacob couldn’t have her?”

Edward stands in front of me, blocking my view of Bella.

“You stay away from her.”

I lift my hands in surrender.

“No problem, I don’t want her. She’s not much of a looker.” I think of Erica and Lydia. “Too sparse up top if you know what I mean.” I wink.

He fists his hands.

“I’ll be on my way then. Nice meeting you Edward, Bell’s.” I say smirking her way before walking into the forest.

I knew I had moments before he ran on ahead to warn his family so I wait.

I watch him pass by, the girl on his back.

He looks like a monkey.

I follow close behind until we come to the house.

These kids were too easy.

I watch them gather on the front porch.

Seven of them in total, clearly no match for the wolves.

I turn, intent to walk back to the reservation but I stop.

Something like this could help me get back into my dear nephews good graces.

If they had survived the Kanima and Gerard.

If I could bring back an alliance with the tribe and the vampires, I knew Derek would have no choice but to accept me as part of the pack.

It would make us stronger and other packs would once again welcome us.

I turn back and stare at the Cullen’s some more.

I just needed to figure out a way to make that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Show me how it ends alright_
> 
> _Show me how defenseless you really are ___

What I needed to do was get them in small groups.

When they all stood together, they were harder to infiltrate.

But separately they would be easier to charm.

Well, not Edward.

That idiot was a lost cause.

But the others might still be willing to hear me out.

Then I could learn their weaknesses and offer them something they were lacking.

I asked Jacob for information.

He gave me descriptions on the vampires and told me who was most likely to be with whom.

These Cullen’s sure didn’t have any qualms about the town knowing that they were keeping it all in the family.

I knew that they weren’t actually related. Anyone with eyes could see that but not hiding the fact that these ‘underage’ kids were all doing each other was so weird.

Might be why they were outcasts.

I knew they thought they were outsiders by choice but I could clearly see the way they were shunned.

The ‘father’, Dr. Cullen, might be a well-respected physician but there was a reason why he wasn’t a part of the board in town.

They weren’t a part of the community.

They were just here and everyone tried to look the other way.

Even the Sheriff.

Stilinsky wouldn’t have been as lenient.

Just another reason of why I missed Beacon Hills.

I had to put my plan in motion as soon as possible and get back home.

Sam was curious about our pack and he was willing to put a treaty in place with the wolves of Beacon Hills.

They had only ever had one treaty and it was with the vampires.

I am sure that they would feel much safer if they knew they had others like them to help them should the need arise.

Which I made sure to mention and Sam agreed wholeheartedly.

Now I had to get the Cullen’s on my side and then I could go back home.

Alice and Jasper didn’t seem like the kind to hold much sway over their coven.

The big players were Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

I just needed to figure out a way to get to them without direct contact.

Rosalie was somewhat like Lydia, except she wasn’t acting like a spoiled brat to hide the fact that she was the smartest girl in town.

No, Rosalie was just vain.

I couldn’t use her.

Emmett.

Emmett might be swayed.

He was the most human of them after all.

He was loud and cheerful, always acting out and doing the best he could to protect his brothers and sisters.

Yes, this was my Stiles.

Without the adorableness and the flailing and the running of the mouth.

Emmett might be my best bet.

He could be used.

It would be hard to get him all alone but there was still a chance of it.

I watched them and learned their routine.

Every Saturday, Alice would go with Rosalie shopping and Jasper and Emmett would follow.

Jasper would stay next to his wife the whole day but Emmett go bored quickly and was the first to break away.

That was when I would make my move.

I walked to Port Angel and waited at the mall.

At eleven in the morning they arrived.

I watched them from across the mall.

They went to two different stores and I watched as Emmett grew restless.

At the third store, he walked away on his own.

I smile.

I follow him into the electronic store.

He makes his way to the huge flat screened televisions and stands there watching the football game.

I make my way closer.

“Can I help you sir?” The store clerk asks him.

“No thanks.” He waves the clerk away.

I move towards the next isle to his left.

I watch him before walking to stand next to him.

“All this store is missing is some recliners.” I say.

He looks at me and smiles.

“I know huh?” He nods.

“If I could, I would sneak in a cooler with some beer.” I whisper.

He throws his head back and laughs.

The clerk glances at us and I smile back.

“Sorry. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Peter.”

“Emmett.”

I shake his cold hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“And you.”

“Man, I wish I could have one of these.” I say waving to the TV’s.

“I’d get one too if I could. But my wife doesn’t like it when I watch too much television.”

I look at him, sizing him up.

“What?” He asks.

“You don’t seem old enough to be married.”

He smiles.

“Yeah, I get that a lot. Rose, my wife, she saved my life and I just couldn’t’ imagine letting her go.”

“Well, a woman like that would sure be worth holding on to.”

He nods.

“So are you from around here?” He asks.

“No, just here visiting. Just needed to get out a bit.”

“Yeah, my wife likes shopping and I can’t say it’s my thing. Not unless we’re shopping for video games.”

“Really? I’ve never played one.”

“You’ve never played a video game? Not even the old retro ones?”

“What does that mean? You think I’m old?”

“No, not at all. I was just saying that everyone has tried it at least once and the old games are easier to play than the new ones, strategically speaking.”

“No. I’ve never played. Couldn’t even name you one. And don’t ask me about the computers that are used for the games.”

“Technically they are computers but we call them consoles.” He smiles.

“See?” I shake my head.

His hand lands on my shoulder and he gives it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s okay. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” He laughs.

I shrug his hand off.

“Maybe I should go and hide in my house and never come out.”

He chuckles.

“Come on, let’s see if I can’t at least teach you the basics before I leave.”

He puts an arm around my shoulders and leads me towards the gaming consoles.

“Yeah, maybe instead of being lame Uncle Peter I can be cool Uncle Peter.”

“See? Something to motivate you.”

He starts ranting about Play Station’s vs. X Box and the Wii, whatever the hell that was.

I ‘oh’ and ‘ah’ and grunt at intervals.

After he’s exhausted himself, we walk over to the games and he starts showing me the best and the worst.

His cell phone goes off four times before he finally answers it.

“That was my wife; I guess she finally finished shopping. It was nice meeting you.”

“You too and thanks for showing me the way into the gaming community.”

He laughs.

“No problem.”

He waves before walking out of the store.

That was easier than I thought.

Now I just needed to keep running into him without it seeming suspicious or stalkerish.

He usually runs in the afternoon but he stays close to the land given to them in the treaty.

He doesn’t really go into town alone, one or two other vampires are usually with him.

There is no way I can run into him at the high school.

I’ll just have to wait for another chance.

The following Saturday I make sure that I am visible as he walks towards the electronics store.

I stand at a kiosk down from Best Buy right near the entrance trying on some sunglasses.

“Hey, cool Uncle Peter.”

I look at him.

“Gaming professor.”

He laughs.

“You remember me.” He says.

“Of course. I had dreams about consoles and wireless controllers for days after.”

He laughs again and claps my shoulder.

“How are you?”

“Fine. And you, the wife drag you to another shopping excursion?”

“Yeah. So you’re still in town I see.”

“Still here.” I say spreading out my arms.

“In the market for sunglasses?’

“Not really. Just wasting time. My niece is looking at shoes.” I shudder for effect.

He smiles.

“Come on, let’s go see if there’s anything good on TV today.”

I follow him into the store.

We talk and joke around.

I ask his advice on a new computer and he is eager to help.

Of course, he mostly remembers the ones that are best for gaming but since I’m not actually going to buy a computer, I let him ramble on.

“So are you going to be here next weekend?” He asks.

“I don’t think so. I’m going down to Forks to see some friends.”

“Really? I live in Forks.”

“No kidding.”

“Yeah. Who do you know there?”

“You probably don’t know them, they live on the reservation.”

His face becomes closed off.

“Huh.”

“Yeah. They’ve offered to let me stay with them until I head back home.”

“Which family do you know?”

“Well, I know Sam Uley but I’ll be staying near Billy Black and his son Jacob. Do you know them?” 

I watch his face closely.

He forces out a smile.

“I know them.”

“Good. Maybe while I’m there you can come down and visit.”

“No, I don’t think I can. I have school and all that. But maybe I’ll see you around town.”

“Sure. Well, I better go see if my niece is finished. It was nice seeing you again Emmett. Take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, you too.”

I walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Satisfied and empty inside_
> 
> _Well that’s alright, let’s give this another try ___

I walk into town with Jacob and some of the boys.

They wanted to get out and I went along as chaperone.

They mostly went into the small shops and browsed around.

I waited for them at the café.

After they were done we went to the pizza parlor for some lunch.

We pushed two tables together and I ordered us a bunch of pizza.

I knew there would be no left overs, especially not with all these young wolves.

We sit and talk, they ask me about the pack and they share stories about themselves.

They get loud and start teasing each other.

They at least two pizza’s each and I shake my head.

When we are done I stand at the counter to pay and put in an order to take back to Billy.

The chime on the door rings and the wolves get very quiet.

I turn to watch Emmett walk in.

He glares at the pack and walks over to the counter.

“Emmett.” I say.

“Peter.”

“Fancy meeting you here. I didn’t expect you to be the type to eat greasy foods.”

He smiles.

“No, it’s not for me. A friend of ours is coming over and she likes pizza.”

“Oh.”

Bella.

He looks back at the wolves.

“So, how are things over at the reservation?”

“Nice. It’s good to have some quiet time. Not that I get much with all the teenagers running around.”

He nods.

“So, do you know them because it seems like you do.” I say.

He swallows and glances at me.

“We might have had some run-in’s.”

“Emmett.”

He turns towards the door.

“Come on. It can be delivered.” Rosalie glares at the wolves.

“Your wife?” I ask.

He smiles.

“Yeah.”

“She is beautiful.”

“Thank you. Well, I’ll see you around Peter.”

I nod.

“Sir, your order is ready.”

I pay for the pizza.

“So what was that about?” Jacob asks standing next to me.

“Emmett hasn’t figured it out yet.” I tell him.

“What? That we’re not the only one’s out there like this?”

I nod.

He snorts.

“I told you, it’s different.”

“So what? You guys best friends now or what?”

“No, not yet.”

He shakes his head.

“I’m not sure I want to know what you’re up to.”

“Yeah, I think it’s best if you don’t.”

I took a walk in the woods the following afternoon.

“Peter.”

I look at Emmett.

“Hey.”

“Are you alone?”

I look around.

“Pretty much.”

“Good.”

I smile at him.

“What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to apologize for yesterday.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I guess you’re part of the tribe now then huh?”

“I wouldn’t call it that.”

He nods.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Shoot.”

“There’s something you should know about the people here in Forks. Well, just us and the dogs of La Push.”

“That’s harsh don’t you think? They’re not dogs.”

“Sorry. Force of habit.” He sighs. “Look. It’s not safe for you there.”

“Why not?”

“Because-because it’s not.”

I smile.

“Emmett. I’m perfectly safe there.”

“No, you’re not.”

“What are you doing here? I told you to leave.” I roll my eyes as Edward comes up behind me.

“Brother.” Emmett says.

“Come on.” Edward says grabbing Emmett’s arm.

“What’s going on?” Emmett frowns.

“He’s not who he says he is. He’s one of them.” Edward tells him.

“Technically I’m not a shape shifter.” I say.

Edward glares at me.  
“Wait. You’re a wolf?” Emmett asks me.

“Yes.”

“He’s using you to get to us.” Edward says.

“Please stop being so dramatic.” I tell him. 

He walks closer to me but Emmett grabs him back.

I smirk at Edward.

“We don’t have to fight you know. We can be allies and we can help each other out. There are a few people I wouldn’t mind you killing and hey, you get some blood out of it so win-win right?”

“We don’t kill people.” Edward hisses at me.

“Really? Then how do you survive?”

“We drink from animals.” Emmett tells me.

“Yuck. Well, to each its own right?”

“Leave Forks, now.”

“Shouldn’t you be stalking your girlfriend?”

He narrows his eyes at me.

“Edward.” Emmett says.

They look at each other for a moment before Edward looks back at me.

“You stay away from my family.”

I smile.

He walks away.

“Phew. I thought he was about to start bitch slapping me.”

Emmett slowly smiles.

He shrugs.

“He cares about us.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

He walks closer to me.

“Look, I don’t care that you’re like them.”

“I’m not like them. They are shape-shifters and I’m a werewolf.”

“I like you Peter and it’s weird because I know next to nothing about you but…” He sighs. “I consider you a friend.”

I smile.

“My name is Peter Hale and I’m from Beacon Hills. Nice to meet you.” I hold out my hand.

“Emmett Cullen.” He shakes my hand.

I nod.

“I would invite you for some coffee but well.” I wave a hand at him.

He laughs.

“How about a run?” He suggests.

“I’d like that.”

************************

Emmett POV

 

When I get home, my family is waiting for me in the family room.

“He’s using you.” Edward says right away.

“Maybe.” I shrug.

“What are you thinking hanging out with a dog?” Rosalie demands.

I roll my eyes.

“He’s not a dog.”

“Emmett.” Alice says. 

I look at her.

She smiles and nods.

I smile back.

Rosalie huffs.

“Maybe we should just all calm down and talk about this.” Jasper says putting a hand on my arm.

“Jasper is right.” Carlisle says. “We can’t start accusing this wolf of anything when he hasn’t given us reason to mistrust his kind.”

“What? He was lying to get close to Emmett! He can’t be trusted.” Edward says.

“He might have had his reasons for not telling me who he was.” I defend.

“Why are you defending him? He’s a dog!” Rosalie yells.

“HE is not a DOG!” I tell her.

“Okay, let’s all calm down.” Esme says.

“It doesn’t even matter if you guys agree or not. I’m sorry, I love you. You guys are my family but when Peter goes back home, I’m going with him.”

“You can’t be serious.” Edward says.

“I am.”

“You can’t just go running off with that dog, have you forgotten that you are married to me? You have an obligation to me. I am your wife and you are insane if you think I’m going to let you run off with that bitch.” Rosalie says poking at my chest.

I growl at her.

“Emmett, have you thought this through?” Carlisle asks me.

“Yes.”

“Why Emmett? You don’t even know him.” Esme says.

I sigh.

“He’s the One.” 

“What?” Rosalie asks.

I glare at her.

“Peter is my One. He is my soul mate.”

“Are you sure?” Edward asks with a frown.

I nod.

“He is. I felt it the moment I saw him.” I smile. “I found my One.”

Esme hugs me.

“Honey, I’m so happy for you.” She whispers.

I hug her back.

“NO! I am your One, you love me.” Rosalie shouts.

I look at her.

“I’m sorry Rose.”

She slaps me, my cheek stings with the force of it.

“Rosalie.” Esme reprimands.

“Don’t hit him; he can’t choose who his One is.” Alice tells her.

Jasper moves closer to me.

Edward sighs and then looks at me.

“If he is your One then we will accept him as part of the family.” He looks at Carlisle.

Carlisle nods.

“Of course. He is your mate.”

“Thanks.”

“Speak for yourselves. I don’t want that dog anywhere near me. You can both go to hell.” Rosalie says.

I shove her away.

“Emmett.” Esme says.

“Don’t you dare speak about Peter that way in my presence again Rosalie or I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“Fuck you Emmett.”

“Sorry, I belong to someone else now.”

“I don’t know what I ever saw in you.” She stomps up the stairs; the door slams so hard that the windows rattle.

I look at the rest of my family.

“We have to throw a party to welcome Peter.” Alice says.

I snort and Edward rolls his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If you find no family, don’t you cry_
> 
> _In this land of make-believe, dead and dry ___

Peter POV

 

I watch Emmett say good-bye to his family.

It was strange the way he said he was coming with me back to Beacon Hills.

He really didn’t give much of an explanation but I didn’t question it seeing as this might be a bigger boon to get me into Derek’s good graces.

I needed to be close to family in order to fully regain my strength.

It was the way for us.

If I ever wanted to regain my full strength, then I would need to be home with my nephew, and hopefully, our pack.

The Cullen’s wave at me and I wave back.

Rosalie sneers at me and I smile.

I look at Sam.

“Someone from the pack will come back to sign the treaty with your people.” I tell him.

He nods.

“Good luck on your journey home.”

“Thank you. And thank you for your hospitality.”

“Hey, I might miss you around here.” Jacob tells me.

I laugh.

“Well if it ever becomes unbearable then you are always welcome in Beacon Hills.”

“Thank you.” He smiles.

“Take care of yourself and your dad.”

He nods.

“Emmett.” I say.

He turns away from his family and he walks towards me.

“Good-bye Rosalie.” I say.

She is held back by her family as she tries to run at me.

I swallow my laughter.

Edward sends me a warning look.

I shrug.

Emmett nods at the wolves before we walk away together.

“Race you.” He says before taking off into the forest.

“I’m beginning to regret this.”

His laughter flows back to me.

I run after him.

I hold him from running out into Beacon Hills once we cross into Hale territory.

I knew Derek was still around, I could feel him.

I just didn’t know how welcoming he was going to be.

We walk slowly and quietly.

Emmett’s eyes shift from side to side as he looks around.

I hold out my hand once we come to the clearing where the Hale house stands. Well, what was left of it.

I walk out and Emmett stares from between the trees.

I hear the growl before his body hits me.

I fall to the forest floor and cough.

“What are you doing back?” Derek growls against the nape of my neck.

I try to push him off but he’s still stronger than me.

I feel of rush of air as his body is lifted from me.

I turn onto my side and watch Emmett throw Derek back.

Derek goes sailing through the air and lands onto the old porch.

He shifts into his beta form and quickly rushes at Emmett.

Derek scratches and hits Emmett with all the force he’s got but even that doesn’t seem to do much damage.

Emmett’s laughter rings loud through the forest as he fights.

Emmett throws Derek again.

Derek lands on his back and pants.

He is slow to get up this time around.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Emmett taunts.

Derek growls low and deep as he glares at Emmett but even I can tell that he’s exhausted.

I sigh.

“If you’re done playing around. Derek this is Emmett Cullen, Emmett this is my nephew Derek Hale. He is the alpha of the Hale pack here in Beacon Hills.”

Emmett nods at Derek.

“Don’t even touch Peter that way again.” Emmett tells him.

Derek stands.

“What the hell are you and why are you on my land?” Derek demands.

“I am a vampire from Forks and Peter’s mate.”

“What?” Derek and I ask at the same time.

Derek glances at me and then looks back at Emmett.

“You’re a vampire. And you are Peter’s mate.” Derek states.

Emmett nods.

“It’s what I said.”

Derek looks at me again.

I look at Emmett.

That was…not what I was expecting at all. Nowhere near.

His mate? Me. His mate.

Emmett comes and stands next to me, his arm around my shoulders.

I had the urge to move away but I held my ground.

Now things seemed a little clearer.

No wonder he had been so adamant to come back with me.

I smirk remembering Rosalie’s face.

What I wouldn’t have given to be there to see the look on her face when she found out.

Derek smirks.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” I say.

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

He turns and walks back towards the house.

I follow after him, shrugging Emmett’s arm off.

I can hear Emmett behind me.

It was a bit unsettling to have something so big shadowing you.

I walk into what was once the living room.

Derek stands there, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Why did you come back? Last I saw, you were abandoning me to the Kanima and Gerard.”

“Things seemed to have worked out.” I say.

Derek clenches his jaw.

Emmett stands silent next to me.

“Besides, I come bearing gifts. If you accept me as part of the pack that is.”

“What gifts?” Derek asks.

“You might not remember but there were once rumors that a wolf pack lived up in Washington.”

“No, I don’t remember.”

“I thought as much. You were after all sniffing around Kate at the time.”

Derek growls.

Emmett answers with his own.

Derek glares at him before looking back at me.

“Anyway, I did my own investigation and it turns out that they weren’t rumors after all. There is a pack of wolves up in Forks but they are not like us.”

“Not like us?”

“They are shape shifters who have chosen the wolf form because it was the only way to kill their enemies.” I say inclining my head to indicate Emmett.

Derek looks at Emmett again.

“But they live in the same town now don’t they?” Derek asks.

“We do. We have a treaty and as long as we don’t turn or kill any of the town’s people, they will leave us alone.” Emmett explains.

“Not that I can count on that continuing to be case seeing as how Edward has been sniffing around Bella.” I say.

Emmett shoves me with his shoulder.

I hold on to the couch in order to avoid landing face first on the dirty floor.

Derek snorts.

I glare at Emmett.

“Sorry.” He says sheepishly.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Derek says.

“They have agreed to form a treaty with us.” I say smiling.

“In exchange for what?”

“Aid in case a war breaks out against the vampires.”

Emmett shifts and I know he wants to say something insulting but thankfully he holds his tongue.

Derek nods.

“And will they be willing to help us if we ever need it?” He asks.

“They are. Of course you can be sure to include any points you feel are necessary before the treaty is signed.”

“Who said I was signing anything?”

“I know you Derek and I know you won’t pass up this opportunity.”

He stares at me.

“Alright.”

I nod.

“And when did this happen?” Derek says nodding at Emmett.

I glance at Emmett and then look back at Derek.

“I don’t know what it’s like for your kind but we have a One, our soul mates and I knew Peter was my One the moment he looked at me.” Emmett says.

“We have something similar. We only love one and we love for the rest of our lived regardless on whether or not the sentiment is returned.” Derek says, his gaze unwavering from mine.

I know he sees right through me, he is after all the one who knew me best.

Derek finally looks away and his gaze softens when he looks at Emmett.

“Should I be calling you Uncle Emmett now?”

Emmett laughs.

“No. Emmett will be fine.”

Derek nods.

“I will let your mate do the honor of explain what your role and his will require in accordance to our custom.” Derek says brushing past me, his green eyes glaring at me. “Pack meeting tonight. I will call the pack.” He looks back at Emmett. “Don’t be offended if the others aren’t welcoming in the beginning.”

“I won’t.”

I hear Derek walk away.

Emmett stands in front of me, a smile on his face.

“So. Where do you live?”

I look around and look back at him.

His smile slowly leaves his face.

“You’re kidding.” He looks around. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure we can get a place in the city in the meanwhile.”

“Good because I’d rather not sleep with rats.”

I snort a laugh.

“Come on. We better go and find someplace where we can freshen up.”

I lead him out of the house.

“Do you even have a car?” He asks as we walk down the driveway.

“Not at the moment.”

“I’ll get Carlisle or Edward to bring my car and the rest of my stuff.”

“Fine.”

We rent an apartment big enough for Emmett who takes up more space than the pack put together.

Thankfully the place is furnished so I don’t have to worry about getting anything.

Emmett crawls onto the bed with a sigh.

I watch him sprawl out before he sits up.

“So what exactly do I have to do before you and I get married?”

I start choking on air.

Emmett kneels on the bed and carefully pounds my back.

I wave him away.

“You and Rosalie are still married.”

“I know but I know Carlisle will take care of that.” He shrugs.

I stare at the wall.

Jesus, this kid wasn’t kidding when he said I was his One.

Shit.

I look back at him.

He frowns at me.

“There is no rush. We should worry about getting some clothes in the meantime and going to meet the pack.”

He nods slowly.

“Yeah. I just brought some essential but you don’t have anything.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“You’re my One. I worry.”

Something inside me twist and I remember my wife saying those same words to me.

I touch his face.

His cold hand wraps around mine.

“Come on.”

******************

Emmett POV

I was surrounded by wolves.

I look at them all, so young and just so normal.

They were nothing like the dogs of the reservation.

For one, they didn’t stink.

And two, they were friendly towards me.

After they got over the shock of course.

The first one to talk to me was the human, Stiles.

Well, he was human but he smelled different from humans. Peter told me it might be because of Stiles’s magic abilities.

Which sounded so cool.

Lydia was not only beautiful but she smelled good, as did Allison.

Although Allison also smelled of something that made me tense.

The other wolves were joking around and pushing each other as they fought over the pizza and the best place on the old couch.

“So you know that you want to marry an undead-once dead-psycho killing-untrustworthy-over all bad guy slash zombie wolf, right?” Stiles asks as he sits next to me.

I smile at him.

“I know. Well, now I know, but he’s still my One and nothing else matters.” I shrug.

Stiles shakes his head and puts a hand on my shoulder, patting it in comfort.

“Well it’s a good thing you’re already dead and hey! Bonus, you can totally kick his ass if he gets out of line.”

I laugh.

Erica perches on the seat next to me while Boyd lingers behind her.

She runs her manicured fingertips up my arm and I shiver.

Her painted mouth slowly curls into a seductive smile.

“So, are you big all over?” She asks.

I can hear the others around me fall silent, someone coughs.

“Yes.” I say.

She leans in closer, her breast lightly resting against my arm.

I try not to look at her cleavage.

“Prove it.” She says.

I start feeling hot all over.

“That’s enough Erica.” Derek commands.

Boyd grabs her arm and leads her away from me.

She winks at me.

I swallow.

“Leave our gentle giant alone, he’s not immune to your slutty charm.” Isaac tells her.

The other’s laugh while Boyd growls playfully at Isaac.

Isaac laughs as Erica punches his shoulder.

Scott looks at me eagerly as he leans across the coffee table.

“Dude, you’re like freaking huge and buff.” He says.

“No shit Scott.” Stiles snorts.

Allison pat’s Scott’s back and smiles at me, her eyes twinkling and I can’t help smiling back.

“What’s the big deal anyway? He doesn’t look all that special.”

I look up at Jackson.

Lydia looks at me and then back at Jackson.

“Would you rather have sex with Peter?” She asks him.

The others get loud and rowdy, the noise almost painful to me.

Peter sits in the place Erica vacated next to me.

His hand lies on the nape of my neck.

“Let me know if it becomes too much.” He says.

I nod.

I look around at all the young faces.

I find myself smiling.

I missed my family and the comfort of my home but being here with them made me feel alive.

Like I didn’t have to hide.

There were no mind readers, none that could see the future or deny me my feelings.

They treated me as their equal, like any another teenager.

It felt amazing.

I smile up at Peter.

“What?” He asks.

“Nothing. I’m glad I’m here with you.”

He smiles back.

I grab the back of his neck and kiss him.

I can tell he’s surprised and after a moment he hesitantly returns the kiss.

It feels like heaven.

The others start shouting things at us and throwing balled up napkins at our heads.

“You are all going to clean this mess up.” Derek tells them.

I laugh against Peter’s lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You’re so cold but you feel alive_
> 
> _Lay your hand on me one last time ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Immortal33 I hope this will give you different kinds of dreams. Just think Emmer;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading.

Emmett looks around the old burnt out house and his lip curls in distaste.

I smile.

“I know, it needs a lot of work.”

“Work? It needs a lot more than just work. Why doesn’t Derek rebuild the place?”

“I don’t know. Probably because of the memories.”

“But we could make new memories.”

I sigh.

“I guess we’ll have to talk to Derek about it.”

“I’m more of an action man.” He smiles before punching the wall.

The whole wall crumbles and the betas come running in to see what the commotion is.

I stare at him.

Derek comes charging in.

“What the hell happened?” He demands.

“Just a bit of remodeling.” I say.

He growls at me and goes to see the mess that Emmett made.

“See? It won’t take long to bring the whole house down and then we can hire someone to build it up again.” Emmett tells him.

Derek glares at him.

“Uncle Emmett is right; we can’t continue to live in a house that’s all run down. It’s only a matter of time before the county condemns this place.” Isaac says.

I roll my eyes at the nickname some of the boys have given Emmett.

Emmett smiles at him.

“The pack needs a place to live. We need to show others that the Hale pack is back and here to stay.” Stiles says.

“I agree.” Lydia says.

The others murmur their agreements.

Derek looks at me.

“We can draw up the plans and make it ours.” I say.

He looks around at the pack before he nods his consent.

Emmett whoops before pounding the walls.

The pack runs out and the whole thing threatens to come down.

The kids cheer him on.

“Go Hulk!” Erica yells.

The other’s laugh and continue to cheer.

The next morning the Sheriff comes around to see the ruins.

“I guess it was only a matter of time before it fell.” He says.

“Actually, we tore it down.” I say.

He looks at me.

“Stiles filled me in on what’s been happening in my town. He wasn’t able to explain away what happened at the Sheriff station with some flailing and lies.” He smiles.

I chuckle.

“So he tells me that you guys all have a new member in the pack.”

“We do.”

“And do I need to worry about this new fellow causing trouble?”

“No.”

“Good. I’ll be sure to hurry up the permits so that you can start building. It will be good to see the house standing again. I won’t have to worry about this place being abandoned. I’ve talked with Derek and he has agreed to keep me informed on what happens in Beacon Hills so that we can be prepared.”

“Thank you John.”

“Take care of yourself Peter. I wouldn’t want to have to drag you into questioning for any other murders.”

I nod.

He goes in search for Stiles.

In two months’ time, the house once again stands.

The kids are excited to be able to pick their rooms and decorate it to their liking.

Emmett had pushed Derek into building a game room and the kids had gone along with him.

Derek had agreed.

My nephew was a good alpha, no matter how much he doubted himself.

No matter how much I had doubted him.

I was glad to submit to him and once more be a part of the Hale pack, a beta that followed his alpha.

****************

I showed Emmett around the Hale property and I know he’s learning the lay of the land.

He’s looking for weaknesses and places where we could improve on.

His cold hand wraps around mine and after a moment, I twine our fingers together.

He shivers as his hand warms with my body heat.

I smile at him.

“You never told me what things are required of me now that we’re together you know.”

“I know.” I sigh. “The alpha has accepter you as part of the pack as have the other pack members. They will recognize you as one of their own. No one can force you out now, not unless it’s the alpha. And even then you can challenge him for your position.”

He nods his understanding.

“As a mated pair, it is my duty to provide for you and take care of you.”

“And are we?”

“Are we what?”

“A mated pair?”

I look at him.

“We are, I already accepted you as such.”

“But do you love me? I mean, we haven’t even had sex.”

I laugh.

“Sex doesn’t always equal love.”

“Fine, then I’ll just say it this way so you understand. Am I your One?”

I look away.

He sighs sadly.

I look at him.

“The first time I saw Lily enter our house with Talia, I knew she was the one I was meant to be with. She was everything to me and nothing else mattered. When she agreed to marry me, all I wanted to do was love her for the rest of my life. When she burned to death with our daughter Sophia and our boys Aiden and Ethan, I wanted nothing more than to follow them. But once I knew I would survive, all I wanted was revenge. I never thought I would go out and look for someone else. I never thought I’d survive long enough to have a mate again.” I touch his arm. His sad face regards me. “Emmett, just because my mate died doesn’t mean that I can’t love you. Doesn’t mean that I won’t love you.”

He smiles softly.

“Derek said you only love once.”

“Derek has loved more than once. I think he’s just forgotten that even we can’t rule over our hearts. It might feel like you won’t ever love again but life has a way of surprising you. All I need from you Emmett is patience.”

His hand tightens its hold against mine.

“I will wait for you.” He promises.

We walk back together towards the Hale house and once we come into the clearing, I stop once I see the burgundy SUV.

Emmett lays his hands against my shoulders to stop himself from running into me.

Argent turns to look at me and I glance at Derek who is standing on the porch, his face thunderous.

“Peter.” Chris smiles.

“Christopher.” I walk forward cautiously and I can feel Emmett walk close behind me.

Chris’s eyes shift over my shoulder.

“And who is this? Or should I be asking, what is this?”

“He is none of your concern Argent.”

He smiles at me.

“If he is staying here with you then that makes him my business. I don’t want any more trouble from you or from others. This town has suffered enough these past few months.”

“And you can thank your sister for most of it.” I say.

His smile becomes forced.

“I will admit that what Kate did was wrong. But that doesn’t excuse you for murdering all those people.”

“They killed my family, an eye for an eye and all that.”

“Very eloquent.”

“You smell like Allison.” Emmett says.

Chris focuses on him again.

“Stay away from my daughter.”

“Isn’t she part of the pack?”

Derek snorts and Chris throws a glare his way.

“My daughter makes her choices, not many that I agree with. But she is not now nor will she ever be a part of the Hale pack.”

“Looked like she was to me.” Emmett tells him.

I snort a laugh and Chris looks at me.

“Keep your new pet out of trouble if you want him to survive long enough to be a part of whatever scheme you’ve got cooking.”

I smirk at him.

“He’s not my pet and there is nothing you can do to stop him from killing you if he was so inclined. There really isn’t much I would do to stop him from doing it either.”

“Really?” Chris looks at Emmett. “From the tone of your skin I would say that you’re some sort of undead creature. But then I am sure that there are plenty of things out there that we have yet to run into. Tell me, do you kill people?”

“No. We only drink from the blood of animals the way my father taught us.”

“Us.” Chris smiles. “How many more of your kind is there?”

“Enough.” Emmett answers firmly.

“I see. Well, I hope you are smart enough to stay out of trouble. It would be a shame if Peter lost another mate.”

I wrap my clawed hand around his neck and push him up against the side of his SUV.

His toes barely touch the ground.

He claws at my hand while with the other he reaches for his gun.

“Go on; give me another reason to kill you. To insult my mate is punishable by death, you know that very well.” I growl against his ear.

I hear two cars pull up and the distinct sound of the Camaro and Stiles’ Jeep.

“Enough.” Derek growls at the both of us.

I slowly release Chris, making sure that my claws caress his neck.

He pushes me away.

He looks around at the kids before his eyes finally land on Allison.

He looks back at me.

“Don’t think that my pity for you will save you. Allison, get in the car.”

Allison moves forward.

“No. I’m staying here.”

Chris looks at her.

“I said, get in the car.”

“No.”

“Allison.”

“I’m sorry dad but this is where I belong, here with my pack.”

“You are and Argent, trained to lead hunters.”

“And now I’m putting my teachings to use protecting my pack.”

“We will discuss this later young lady. Now let’s go.”

“If you and mom can’t accept that I am part of the pack now, then I guess there is nothing else to talk about.” She twines her hand with Scotts. “I am not turning my back on them this time.”

Argent looks like he’s about to argue some more but Derek stands in front of him, blocking his view of his daughter.

“She is now a part of the Hale pack and is recognizes as one by me. You must uphold it as it was written in the treaty. You cannot harm her nor force her away from her pack without declaring war and rendering our contract null and void.” Derek tells him.

I feel an odd sense of pride in my nephew.

I guess Stiles’ diplomatic lessons with him have been working.

I smile at Stiles and he looks proud of himself.

Argent clenches his jaw and with one last glare my way, he gets in his car and speeds off down the road.

We turn to walk back towards the house when another vehicle comes up the drive.

A new black Hummer parks right next to Derek’s Camaro.

Carlisle and Edward step out and Emmett immediately runs over to them.

“Brother!” He screams as he scoops Edward up in his arms.

Edward laughs and tolerates it.

Emmett hugs Carlisle with the same vigor.

“Who are they?” Scott asks me.

“Emmett’s father and his brother.”

Carlisle cups Emmett’s face in his hand and looks him over.

“You need to feed soon.” He tells him.

Emmett nods.

“The pack and I are going hunting Thursday. It’s a full moon.”

Edward looks at me before turning his gaze on the rest of the pack.

Stiles steps forward but Derek holds him back.

“On behalf of the Hale pack, I welcome you to Beacon Hills.” He says like a true alpha.

Carlisle steps forward and shakes Derek’s hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, thank you for caring for my son and giving him a place amongst you.”

“He is my uncle’s mate; of course he is welcomed here. He has proven himself to be a fine young man, worthy of being a part of the Hale pack.”

Emmett smiles from behind Carlisle.

Carlisle smiles and nods.

“We would like to have an alliance with your pack.” Edward says stepping forward.

“We would like that.” Derek says.

He leads the way towards the house; Emmett tugs Edward along while Carlisle talks with Derek.

The rest of us follow behind.

***************

Stiles and Derek leave to sign the treaty with the Quileute tribe.

They are gone for a week and in that time Derek has appointed me official babysitter.

Emmett spends the summer playing in the game room with the kids.

He helps with their training and it makes the betas fight strategically and as a single unit.

Emmett and I have slowly begun to develop our sex life together.

We still haven’t gotten to penetration but there are other ways to give each other pleasure.

He is an eager lover and it helps to inspire me and urge me on.

Once Derek and Stiles are back, they bring news on an alpha pack.

The betas start practicing more and Allison teaches Lydia and Stiles to defend themselves.

Deaton comes to see us once we ask him for his advice.

He stares long and hard at Emmett, unable to believe that his kind really exists.

After he gets over the shock, he confirms our fears.

An alpha pack is on its way to Beacon Hills and they are not coming to sign a treaty or to ask for advice.

Even worse, Gerard Argent is still alive and has yet to be found.

“It is not the first time the alphas have come to Beacon Hills. They might not have been one pack conjoined pack before but this is our land. We are the Hale pack of Beacon Hills and we will fight for what is ours.” I say. “As for Argent, that son of a bitch will be dead soon enough.”

Boyd, Emmett and Scott cheer.

The others stare at me.

“Fighting will be our last resource. We don’t want to cause any more trouble for John.” Derek says.

“If we do have to fight, my dad will understand. I have to let him know about the alphas.” Stiles says standing.

“I’ll go with you.” Scott says following him out of the house.

“For now I want all of you to be in pairs, no one goes alone anywhere. Be on the lookout and keep your ears open. I also want you guys to practice more, we need to be prepared.”

“What? Come on, we can take a few mutts.” Emmett complains.

“These are alphas, not just random betas.” Derek tells him.

Emmett crosses his arms.

“I say let them come, we’ll give them a run for their money.”

The alphas arrive right on time.

We are ready for them, well as ready as we can be.

Deucalion, a female and a male walk out into the clearing.

Derek stands in front of our house, we stand behind him.

“You are on Hale property without my permission.” Derek tells them.

“So we are.” Deucalion smiles.

Emmett growls but Derek holds up a hand to calm him.

I hold his arm.

Allison has her crossbow ready and I can smell the mountain ash on Stiles.

John Stilinsky is in the house waiting for Derek’s signal; his gun loaded with wolfs bane bullets.

The female sneers at us.

“Why is she barefoot?” Jackson asks.

Lydia sniffs.

“She needs to see her pedicurist ASAP.” She says.

The kids hold in their snickers.

The alpha snarls.

I smirk at her.

The female and the male charge at us.

Deucalion does nothing to stop them.

Derek howls and the pack attacks as one.

Three other alphas come running out of the woods.

Emmett laughs loud, his whooping echoes through the forest.

Stiles creates a circle of mountain ash around the alphas so that they cannot run.

Emmett kills two on his own; he slams their bodies onto the ground and then punches them in the chest. Their bones break loud and clear.

Deucalion is on Derek and I run to help him.

I attack Deucalion from behind.

The kids are fighting two of the alphas.

I hear a gun shot and the female alpha falls to the floor clutching at her chest before she lies still, her veins black.

Emmett roars as one of the alphas attacks him.

I manage to grab Deucalion and I hold him still as Derek slashes his throat open.

I look to see the last two alphas.

I stop as I stare at Ethan and Aiden.

Emmett grabs Ethan by the face and I can see he’s about to crush his skull.

“Emmett, no!”

He stops and looks at me.

Aiden is being held down by the kids and they stop slashing at him once they hear me yell.

Emmett holds Ethan by the scruff of his neck and drags him closer to me

“Would you like to do the honors?” He asks me.

I shake my head.

Derek frowns at me.

“What is it?” He asks me.

I walk closer to the young man.

“Ethan?” I ask.

“How do you know my name?” He asks.

“It is you.” I breathe. I look at his brother. “Aiden.”

Scott and Jackson bring him closer.

The two boys stand side by side.

I can’t control myself any longer and I hurry to embrace them.

My two boys, alive.

I can feel the tears pouring out of my eyes and the boys stand stiff and ready to defend themselves.

I touch their faces.

“My sons.” I whisper.

They stare at me in shock.

“Our pack is dead.” Aiden tells me grabbing his brother’s arm.

“No. Some of us still survive.”

They look at each other.

“How do we know that you’re telling the truth?” Ethan asks me.

“I can show you.” I say.

I embed my claws in the back of their necks and I share with them my memories of the family I once had.

When it is done, they both fall to their knees.

I kneel in front of them.

They look at me before they throw themselves in my arms.

I hug them close.

Derek looks down at us before he instructs the pack to start piling the bodies.

Emmett touches my back in comfort before he moves away to help.

I take the boys inside.

After we have sat in silence for a moment, we begin to talk.

The last thing they remember was waking up in an unfamiliar place.

Deucalion had been there and he had taken them under his wing.

He had told them that their pack was dead and that now they would follow him.

For so long they had thought that they only had each other.

I tell them some more of their mother and of the pack they had once known.

I tell them of the Hale fire.

They shed tears for their pack but they are content to know that at least they still had family.

I introduce Derek and the rest of the pack.

“This is Emmett, he is my mate.”

They stare at Emmett before they look back at me.

“At least you are no longer alone.” Ethan tells me.

Stiles shows them the rooms that are still empty and for the moment they take a room they can both share.

That night I am unable to sleep, just thinking that my sons had survived.

They had been alive this whole time, alive and alone.

Emmett lies next to me and I allow him to comfort me.

My first instinct was to push him away and deal with it on my own but I had made a promise to him and I had to try.

For the next few days, I spent time with my boys and we learned each other again.

Soon they were submitting to Derek and fully integrated into the pack.

In the fall they would be starting school with the rest of the kids and Emmett.

He had insisted that he wanted to be with his pack and make sure that they were alright.

He would stay home on the days when it was particularly sunny bit the rest of the time he wanted to have some fun in school.

I really didn’t know what fun entitled for him in school but he had been conspiring with Stiles and Scott about teaching Mr. Harris a lesson.

Things seemed to be falling back into place and for once in a long time, my world was no longer dark.

“Hey.” I whisper to Emmett as he lies next to me.

“What?” He whispers back.

“I love you.” I tell him.

He stares at me, stunned for a moment before his face breaks out in a wide grin.

He surges forward and kisses me.

“I love you.” He whispers against my lips.  
****************

Emmett POV

I take my nightly run around the perimeter.

I take a detour to the south end of town into run down houses and the one lonely motel.

The smell is horrid but I walk on.

I follow the smell of death and decay and I know on the dirty door.

An old man answers.

“Who are you and what can I do for you?”

“Gerard Argent?”

His shrewd eyes stare at me and I know he is not all that he appears.

“Yes.”

I push the door open and I walk in, making sure to close the door behind me.

“What do you want?”

“Not much, I’m just here on some unfinished business.”

“And what sort of business would that be?”

“Your life.”

He stares at me before he starts to laugh.

He coughs up some nasty looking black goo and I scrunch my face up in distaste.

“I see. And you think you can end what even mountain ash couldn’t?” He asks.

I crack my knuckles.

“Yes.”

I walk forward towards him.

He pulls out a gun and I can feel the bullets bouncing off my chest.

He lets the gun fall.

“What are you?” He asks.

“A part of something I will protect against anything and anyone who threatens to take it from me.”

I grab his shoulders and I twist his face until his neck cracks.

I let his body fall to the dirty floor.

I set the curtains and the bed on fire before I walk out.

I run back home with a lighter heart.

The next morning, Peter stares at me from over his newspaper.

I smile at him.

Derek stands next to me, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What?” I ask.

“Nothing.” He says.

He pats my shoulder before he walks into the kitchen to supervise the making of breakfast.

Peter puts down his paper and he stands.

“Come on.” He says.

“Where?”

“To bed.”

“Why?”

He lifts an eyebrow at me and walks up the stairs.

I sit there for a moment; a shiver runs throughout my body before I get up.

The chair clatters to the floor and I carefully run up the stairs.

“Oh god. We should go out and have breakfast.” I hear Jackson say.

“I’m not staying for this.” Derek says.

Everyone runs out of the house.

“We’re taking your car.” Erica yells up at me.

I run into the room.

“Everyone left.” I tell him.

“Even better.”

He grabs me and kisses me.

I completely forget about everyone and everything after that.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for making you wait for this last chapter. I wasn’t able to finish it yesterday and there were many things I wanted to get in. Immortal33 I hope you haven’t bitten off your entire finger nails.
> 
> I apologize for any typos but I wanted to bang this chapter out and post it as soon as possible. I will review it later and fix any mistakes necessary.
> 
> Thank you all and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
